


Sexting series: Ditto.

by Larryloveswritten



Series: Sexting series. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting series: Louis texts and AD and gets a very shocking reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting series: Ditto.

Louis was sitting on his bed, reading one of his 'gaming magazines', as he called them in front of the other boys. Louis was truthfully, sitting ready gay porn, damn these guys were hot. Not as hot as his beat friend but at least these ones might be interested in him. Louis feels his cock thickening when he notices an AD for 'Call a cutie.'

Looking for a nice chat, call one of our volunteers, cute boys, happy to sex chat near you. Exchange details or anonymous sex talk. Granted to leave you Hard as a rock and ready for more, £! per connection. 067353 364353 3634534636 3 (Also has a text line, for hot texting. your number will not be shown and they can not track you.)

Louis got out his phone and texted the number. (His texts being sent under the letters: TL, ironic.)

TL: Hey.

HC: Hi, babe.

TL: How do we do this. I've never done this before. :P

HC: Tell me what you like and what your doing, that's all cutie.

TL: Is it rude if i think of my best friend whilst doing this?

HC: Nope, thats what im doing.

TL: do i describe myself?

HC: If you want.

Louis thought for a moment, looking down at the bulge in his trousers and palming it.

TL: brown hair, tan ned slightly, blue eyes and sorta a little short,

HC: Fuck, you sound hot. Sounds like you look like him.

TL: You?

HC: Curly hair, tall, tattoos and big hands. ;3

TL: Yeah, fuck hot.

Louis pulled himself from his tight jeans his hand working over his cock.

HC: You wanking?

TL: Yeah you?

HC: Yeah, thumbing at my tip.

TL: Fuck thats hot. What you thinking about?

Louis dosnt know if hes passing the line of too personal.

HC: Your hot little mouth, licking at my massive shaft.

TL: Fuck, im dribbling precum already. Your so hot.

HC: Yeah, why dont you finger your little ass for me baby?

Louis pushes his fingers into himself, low whimpers falling from his lips. He hopes Harry wont be back to the room till later.

TL: Yeah, i got my fingers in.

HC: Give me a sec, i was having to wank in the toilets. Im going back to my room, ill text you on the way though sweetie.

Louis is glad Harry thinks hes shopping, that way he wont check up on him.

TL: OK

HC: Tell me how you feel sweetie, how good you feel full of those fingers. Imagine they were my long fingers, curling in your sweet little body.

TL: Fuck i wish you were here.

HC: I would love to be there with my fingers in your sweet little body, kissing at your little pink nipples.

TL: Fuck, i feel really close.

HC: Give me a second to get in my room, then ill make you come babe.

TL: Ok

Louis groans working his fingers quicker, stroking his walls softly. When he hears a click and comes face to face with his nightmare, Harry Styles.

HC: dont stop.

Louis looks at the phone in his hand and then up to the one in Harry's hands. Louis lets a whimper fall from his lips as it all falls into place. His finger speed up again and he knows hes close.

Harry walks and aroud the bed and leans into Louis ear. "Cum." Harry says, his voice a gravely whisper. The Louis coming all over his chest, crying out Harry's name.

"Ok, so wasn't expecting that." Louis says with a lazy smirk on his lips, his boy going like putty after his orgasm.

"Ditto..."


End file.
